Untitled
by T3h Rinny o.O
Summary: Hiei/OC romance. The cold and emotionless Hiei is lost in the woods! He sees a girl....and well, saves her. Can she melt Hiei's heart of stone? Of course! ^.~ It'll be more humorous later on...and THEN I'll change the genre ^__^


*Disclaimer* Me no own YuYuHakusho characters. ;__; I wish I owned Hiei-chan and Kurama-kun tho. ^__^  
  
Hiii!!!!! My name is Rin!!! ^__^ Some of you also may know me as DemonBlade6661 and/or kawaiikitsune 's editor.  
  
Well, I just decided one day to write a fanfic! But ideas kept on popping in my head recently and I had to write them down to not lose the plot of them.I have about 5 ideas right now( *says sarcastically* wow.... whole ideas! ).Well, I'll go a LOT slowly, but who cares anyway? There's lots more fics better than mine ^__^  
  
I'm sorry peoples, but I just happen to like the idea of Hiei and Kurama being BEST FRIENDS. Or just friends ^__^ . I don't really like the Hiei/Kurama pairings ;__; sorry all you great authors out there! I've just had too much of all those Yaoi fics.  
  
Anyways...I guess I am kinda like my original character. Cheery,innocent, and almost always happy,but that's okay! ^____^ Well, on with the story!  
  
Chappie One!!! The Quest, and Meeting  
  
The Urameshi team dredged along the forest. They were NOT in a good mood. " Stupid demons," muttered Yusuke, "they just HAD to ruin our day, didn't they?" The others murmered in agreement, except for Hiei, who was cold,and silent, as usual.  
  
The Urameshi team were on their way to look for a powerful demon, who was said to have caused a lot of trouble to the nearby village.Their mission was to destroy it, and bring peace back to the village.  
  
"Humph, some mission. I have better thing to do than fight this demon weakling." Hiei crossed his arms.  
  
In truth, he really *did* want to go on this mission. Hiei had been feeling an empty, hollowness in his soul. Secretly, he was glad to be in the company of his friends.  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
They had finally arrived at the village and had asked the villagers where the demon's lair was.They looked fearful at first, but soon enough, they gave the Urameshi team directions, pointing to the nearby, dark-green colored forest.  
  
While they walked, they kept their ears and eyes alert for any signs of danger.They would draw their weapons at even the slightest sound, for the villagers had warned them of other demons that dwelled in this area.  
  
(RUSTLE RUSTLE)  
  
"What was that?" Kuwabara turned around quickly. The team drew their weapons, eyes narrowed.  
  
Suddenly, a fairly LARGE demon burst from the line of trees, suprising the Urameshi team.It roared angrily, eyes red, and charged at them.  
  
"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted, and fired at the demon. The shot simply bounced off.Eyes widened, then narrowed, Yusuke glared at the demon.It roared once more, and charged at them full force.  
  
"Rose Whip!" Kurama lashed at the demon, but the attack simply bounced off the tough hide once more. Soon enough, the Urameshi team was panting;trying to defeat their new foe.  
  
It's body glowing an ugly green color, the demon charged for what seemed like the hundredth time, shooting balls of energy at them. Tired, the Urameshi team could only try to narrowly avoid the random shots.  
  
" Let's split up!" Kurama cried,running off to the left. "We'll meet at Mujou's lair!(a/n: gomen ^__^;; that's the evil demon's name ^__^;;)  
  
"Right!" Everyone ran in different directions dodging beams of energy, hoping to confuse the demon.  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
Hiei wandered around the forest, trying to find one of the members of the Urameshi team, with his usual cold look on his face.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hiei stopped at the scream of pure pain.Something about that scream made him change his mind about ignoring it, and he decided to investigate. With his speed, he made it to the site of the scream within three seconds, and saw the same demon that had attacked him and his friends preying on another human.  
  
She was fairly plain, if he could say so himself. Long, black hair that reached just below her waist, with a small side ponytail near the front of her head.Suprisingly, she was shorter than he was.(a/n: O.O;;; )The most noticable thing about her though,was her bright, silver eyes.  
  
She was clutching her shoulder, tears of pain in her eyes.She was helpless to do anything but dodge, her weapon thrown far away from her. The demon charged once more, and she sprinted for her weapon,a bow so sharp that anyone who touches it would have their hands immediately cut off, and quiver full of flat, gleaming black arrows.  
  
Unfortunately, a large tree root was in the way.(a/n: stupid root! _ ) "AHHHHHH!!!" screamed the girl as she fell. The demon laughed evily and ran faster.  
*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*  
*sighs* I'm not really good at writing....but like I said! First time. I'm better at role-playing tho. ^__^ Kit-chan and Sanji-chan already knows that. ^.~*  
  
Well, here I go...with only the love for Hiei-chan into this cold, lonely world.....  
  
See ya next chappie!!! ^.~***  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Rin: *looks at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Hn?  
  
Rin:*poke* is that all you can say?  
  
Hiei: -_- Hn.  
  
Rin: *POKE!!!!!!*  
  
Hiei: Hnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!  
  
Rin: ^___^  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Rin: ^_____^  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Rin: ^______^  
  
Hiei: Hn-*all of a sudden, Rin dives upon Hiei and glomps him* Hnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!  
  
Rin: I LOVE you Hiei!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: O.O;;;  
  
Rin: *looks embarassed* I sound like a fan girl now...  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Rin: *hugs Hiei* but I'm still not letting you go!!! ^_______^  
  
Hiei: O.O;;; Hnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!  
To be.............or not to be.......^.~* 


End file.
